


Donnie the Watcher

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	Donnie the Watcher

It had been a long day at work and when you finally passed over the threshold of your apartment, you threw your purse on the table and stripped of your constrictive bra. The fridge held left over’s from yesterday and you deemed them sufficient for tonight’s dinner. The thought of cooking tonight was highly unpleasant.

Tossing the container in the microwave you headed to your bedroom and removed the remainder of your work clothes. The simple purple silk dress you wore around your apartment beckoned its comfort to your weary body, a beacon of relaxation.

Pulling it from your floor length mirror you slipped it over your head and it clung perfectly to your curves. Swishing your hips you enjoyed the feeling of it rushing over your skin. It was your favorite little number for more than one reason. Not only was it extremely luxurious and comfortable but it always seemed to get a certain purple banded genius’s motor running. Speaking of Donnie, it had been a couple of days since you had seen the tall turtle and it was beginning to wear on you. You missed the nerdy genius.

Hearing the beeping in the kitchen to signal your dinner at the ready you headed back out into the main room. You popped open the microwave and pulled your streaming dinner from its clutches and headed for your couch.

The night sky looked ominous seeing a storm rolling in on the horizon. Flashes of light and the tall tail sounds of thunder rattled the glass of your windows. Thankfully the deluge of rain hadn’t reached your building yet so you reached for the latch and pulled the large window open giving your apartment a much needed rush of fresh air.

The wind flew up your dress making the silk rub slowly over your exposed skin making it erupt in goose bumps. With a snap of the fabric of the hem to your mound you bit your lip at the sudden sensation. The flash of purple and the rush of blood to the apex of your thighs you hummed softly thinking of Donnie.

It had been too long since your had been with him, the patrols Leo doled out were unfair leaving your alone most nights. Almost a week since those wondrous brown eyes met yours and those expert lips were on your skin.

Dinner quickly forgotten, you set the cooling container on the coffee table and slipped down into plush cushions of your couch. Without hesitation your fingers pulled the hem up of your dress up your thighs and found your aching neglected sex. Closing your eyes you saw him before you on his knees with that stupidly sweet smile on his face. Those chocolate brown eyes trained in on you as he lowered his lips to your thigh pressing a warm kiss to the heated flesh. You jumped slightly at the touch and moaned softly when he repeated the action but this time closer to his intended target.

“Donnie.” You hissed when you pressed your finger through your folds imagining it was his talented tongue. Your hips rolled when the jewel hidden inside your slick folds was found with the lightest of friction. You wanted to grab his head that wasn’t there to hold him there to make him continue. You needed this, you needed him. His name rolled from your tongue again a quiet pleading fueled by your rising need. Two fingers pushed passed your small sensitive bead and slipped into your heat making you swallow another call of his name.

Little did you know you were no longer alone in your apartment, like a shadow in the night a tall figure had slipped inside and watched your naughty display a few feet from your spread thighs. Silent as death the tall genius lowered to his knees holding back a rumble when you growled his name again. Hungrily he watched your fingers fucked your pussy knowing full well it was him in your mind. It was his head between your thighs fitting snuggly against your core, tongue embedded inside your warmth.

Just the thought made him grow hard and his three fingers adjusted the rapidly growing length inside his pants. How would he move forward? Should he continue watching the show while stroking his own cock to completion alongside you? Or should he interrupt your ministrations and take the reins for himself? The latter seemed more prudent knowing just how long it had been since he had been buried inside you. Besides the scent you were giving off was driving him insane.

Inching forward silently Donnie pressed his palm over your face silencing your startled cry and with his other hand it sunk under your backside to lift up your ass giving him free access to your core. Too hungry to wait for you to come full aware of him between your legs his tongue delved into you tasting your arousal.

You muffled a shout when you were hoisted unceremoniously up and onto your back and a green bald head settled itself were your hand had just been. Those beautiful purple tails of his mask made you yelp knowing Donnie’s tongue had found your aching center.

“Fuck Don!”

“Patience my dear, in a minute, it’s been too long since I’ve tasted your sweet cunt.” His head lifted just enough to respond to your call before diving back in.

This time you were able to grab a hold of his head pressing his lips further against your burning flesh. His tongue worked you so deliciously bringing you closer and closer to your end. It swirled around your bud and his mouth pulled the sensitive flesh between his lips and he sucked lightly, so perfectly. The heat started in your lower abdomen rolling up encasing you in its brilliant wave. Soon your legs started to shake as your orgasm came slamming into you arching up off the couch and cuming into his willing mouth.

“DONNIE! Fuck fuck fuck. Jesus!” the force of it blinded you seeing only white when your eyes slammed closed. You could hear him humming against you as he lapped at your essence. He always stayed a little longer to make sure he got every drop from you, the sexy greedy bastard. His tongue released the nub and pushed into you pulling another string of curses from you.

Donnie loved to hear his name dripping from your lips; it stroked his ego and made him wild with lust. The throb of his cock was becoming unbearable and he wasn’t about to wait any longer to be inside you. With his free hand he undid his belt buckle and pushed his pants down his hips exposing his bobbing hot length to the night air. Giving it a few strokes for good measure Donnie pulled away from you his mouth glistening with the remnants of your orgasm.

The coy smile he gave you made your stomach clench with the ever rising need for the genius. He leaned forward and captured your lips in a searing kiss pushing his tongue into your mouth coating it with your cum. The salty taste ignited your passion further gripping the back of his neck for dear life. The insistence of your mouth making him fully aware you were far from don with him.

Ending the kiss Donnie looked down at you pressed into the cushions of your couch awaiting what he so desperately wanted to give you. With another hoist of your hips he rested your legs over his shoulders and positioned his dripped helm at your entrance and grinned wider.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” He rumbled and pushed forward powerfully embedding himself inside your cunt fully, his balls resting gently against your backside.

The sheer size of him would always bring a quick sting of pain as your core struggled to accommodate his girth and length. But it was a delicious sensation being so full of Donatello. You would never tire of being filled to the brim with his cock.

His hips gave no reprieve when they started to ram into you and you relished every forceful drive. You would have thought Donatello would be a gentle lover but the purple genius was quite the opposite. What lurked under that nerdy shell was a dominating lust driven terrapin. His fingers were firm and unforgiving digging into your hips using them as leverage with each snap of his hips. His breathing was raged and the deep animalist sounds that came from his throat excited you to no end. He used your body like he wanted. Fucking you endlessly, but somehow managed to keep just enough control not to hurt you in anyway. At least no way you wanted to be hurt. Sometimes sex and pain with the genius were a pleasant combination bringing the experience to the next breathless level. 

You needed to hold onto something to steady his rhythm so you grabbed his forearms connecting with his green skin. Donnie adjusted his hips and you tensed when his cock glided over your g-spot sucking in a breath.

“Do you want me to hit that spot again?” Donnie growled lowly snapping forward hitting the spot again as you nodded frantically racing towards your peak.

“Please Donnie, I wanna cum again.” Pleading was a major turn on for the genius and you were more than willing to fulfill that kink. “Please Donnie.” You were breathless feeling the beginnings of your orgasm rising from your depths.

“Not yet, you don’t get to cum until I tell you.” Donnie turned his head and sunk his white teeth into your calve leaving an instant bruise on your skin.

“Fuck!” you hissed arching up managing to take another inch inside of you.

Suddenly Donnie’s breathing caught and his rhythm faltered, he was getting close. You could actually feel him swell inside your pussy, his orgasm was imminent.

His breathing was uneven and his brown eyes shot open to stare down at you. That magnificent pink tongue darted out moistening his lips and his head rolled back letting out a dark heavy moan. “Fuck Y/N so fucking tight.”

You were on fire, your orgasm teetering on completion but you didn’t dare, not until Donnie gave his permission. Your eyes started to roll back into your head from the over whelming need to cum. Again you pleaded with him pulling at his arms.

“Do you want to cum?” his hips snapped forward again making you yelp.

“Yes Donnie.”

“Say my full name.” His breathing was tight, any second now.

“Please Donatello, I wanna cum.”

His hand reached between you pressing on your belly and his hips thrust up making his cock come in full contact with your g-spot sending you over the edge into oblivion. His name a fountain from your throat as you came.

“Then cum with me.” He howled pressing himself all the way inside you coating your womb in a torrent of his warm seed. With each drive of his erratic hips he pumped more and more of his cum through your cervix into your uterus. When Donnie was fully sated he lowered your backside back down the couch and kissed your gasping mouth.

“You know what that little dress does to me.”


End file.
